Naruto in Orange Dress
by Avy Nikiforov
Summary: [SasufemNaru] Apa yang akan terjadi jika suatu hari Sasuke mendapati Naruto berdiri di depan rumahnya, memakai dress berwarna oranye dan memanggilnya "Sayang"? Romance/Fluff (repost) SasufemNaru-SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **ooOoo**

 **Naruto in Orange Dress**

 **.**

 **SasufemNaru (kinda)**

 **Comedy; Romace; Fluff**

 **Characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **warning: OOC, plot rushed, repost, aneh**

 **(semi AU di mana Sasuke tidak pernah meninggalkan desa Konoha)**

inspired from some random doujinshi

.

.

.

Suatu sore yang indah di Konoha. Langit di atas desa sudah berwarna orange kemerahan dengan matahari yang telah terbenam tertutup tebing pahatan patung wajah para Hokage terdahulu. Tidak ada aktivitas berarti yang dilakukan warga desa pada hari itu, sehingga sore ini Konoha tampak lengang. Sepi. Hanya ada segelintir orang yang berjalan di jalanan desa; beberapa berpasangan dan beberapa lagi sendirian.

Dan dari segelintiran orang itu, tampak mencolok seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang berjalan dengan langkah senang. Senyum selalu terlukis di wajahnya dan begitu juga gumaman lagu yang ia nyanyikan dengan suara kecil. Ia tertawa, memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini, sampai-sampai wajahnya merona merah. Gadis itu menggeleng malu, lalu kembali berjalan.

Uchiha Sasuke sedang berada di rumahnya seorang diri, bersantai. Tadi siang ia sudah menuntaskan satu misi yang diberikan oleh Godaime Hokage Tsunade-sama padanya, yang mengharuskannya untuk menyusup di salah satu desa di Takigakure untuk mengambil kembali gulungan jurus yang tadinya sempat dicuri desa itu dari Konoha. Lamanya misi yang ia jalankan dan banyaknya hal yang harus ia lakukan membuat energinya nyaris terkuras habis.

Sasuke yang saat ini sedang berbaring di ruang tamu rumahnya mendadak bangkit berdiri saat mendengar ketukan di pintu depan.

Ia menggerutu. Siapa orang yang berani mengganggu waktu istirahatnya yang berharga di sore yang setenang ini?

Selama beberapa saat ia mencoba mengabaikan bunyi ketukan itu, nanti juga akan berhenti sendiri. Tapi ternyata dugaaannya salah. Ketukan di pintunya malah semakin keras, bahkan sekarang hampir menyerupai dobrakan daripada ketukan pintu yang sebenarnya.

"Argh! Akan kubunuh siapa pun itu!" umpatnya kesal, menendang sebuah bantal yang terjatuh dari sofa tempat berbaringnya tadi hingga menabrak dinding.

Ia berjalan ke pintu depan dan membukakan pintunya. Wajahnya tampak sangat kesal.

Tapi wajah kesalnya itu langsung luruh berganti dengan syok saat ia melihat seorang gadis cantik yang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Mengenakan dress berwarna oranye selutut dengan bahu yang sedikit terbuka. Rambut pirang gadis itu dikuncir dua dan jatuh dengan anggun di punggungnya.

Dan gadis ini cantik sekali, bahkan hampir membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke terkesima. Hampir.

"Sayang!" ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum lebar, menampakkan gigi-giginya yang putih dan rapi.

Sasuke terperanjat terkejut, kakinya mundur selangkah ke belakang. Jelas sekali wajahnya sekarang tampak lebih syok dari sebelumnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara kecil. Tatapannya tajam menghujam gadis itu.

Jelas saja. Siapa yang tidak kebingungan jika ada seorang gadis asing yang cantik yang tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya sayang. Hanya orang bodoh dan mesum saja yang akan bahagia…

Sasuke memandanginya, berusaha mengenali gadis ini. Ia tidak pernah mengenalnya, tapi wajahnya tampak tak asing… Sasuke merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat…

Tunggu. Garis luka di wajahnya itu… Jangan-jangan dia…

"Masa' kau tidak mengenaliku, Sasuke-kun? Aku Naruto!" gadis pirang itu cemberut kesal, bibirnya mengerucut sehingga wajahnya terlihat imut sekali.

Sesuatu dalam dada Sasuke bergemuruh.

Ini—ini Naruto? Ini Naruto?! Kenapa dia—kenapa dia mendadak menjadi seorang wanita? Dan lagi… kenapa dia mengenakan dress oranye aneh yang tampak kelewat mencolok mata ini?

Dan kenapa juga dia tadi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Sayang'?!

"Sasuke!" Naruto menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Kau mau terus-terusan membiarkan gadis sepertiku ini menunggu di depan rumahmu tanpa dipersilahkan masuk?" ujarnya manja.

Sasuke mengerjap syok. Gadis? Naruto memanggil dirinya sendiri sebagai errr… seorang gadis?

Tangan gadis ini terangkat, hingga tepat ke depan wajah Sasuke yang langsung membelalakkan mata kaget. "Lihat! Aku membawakanmu sesuatu!" serunya lantang. Menunjukkan bingkisan yang terbungkus tas plastik di tangannya

Sasuke tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, masih terpaku pada sosok gadis yang bagaimanapun tidak lagi asing baginya…

"Ayo~!" Merasa kesabarannya habis, Naruto mendorong Sasuke sehingga keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Lalu dengan tangan yang lain, Naruto menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Hey!" Sasuke tersadar dari rasa syoknya. "Ini rumahku!"

Naruto tersenyum manis. "Kenapa kau begitu khawatir seperti itu, Sasuke-kun? Ini hanya aku!" serunya lagi. Berjalan di depan Sasuke. "Sekarang, ayo kita makan! Aku sudah membawakan makanan spesial, khusus untuk Sasuke-kun ku tercintah~" ujarnya dengan nada manja.

Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke dan menyeretnya menuju ke ruang makan. Lalu ia mendorong lelaki itu untuk duduk di atas kursi. Naruto sendiri langsung meletakkan bingkisan yang dibawanya lalu membukanya…

Dari semua makanan 'spesial' yang kemungkinan dibawa oleh Naruto ke rumahnya, Sasuke jelas sekali dapat menduga bahwa makanan itu adalah ramen.

Dan ternyata dugaannya itu sama sekali tidak meleset.

Dua porsi ramen ada di atas mejanya. Naruto dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang dikuncir dua yang sempat menampar wajah Sasuke secara tak sengaja, sekarang sedang membongkar area dapurnya; mencari dua buah mangkok dan sumpit.

Terdengar suara gaduh dari dapur, dan Sasuke tidak berani membalikkan badannya hanya sekadar untuk memastikan bahwa kondisi dapurnya masih utuh. Terdengar lagi suara 'PRAANG' yang keras dan Naruto yang mengumpat kesal. Batin Sasuke mulai tidak tenang. Apa dapurnya akan baik-baik saja?

Tapi Naruto sudah kembali ke meja makan, menuangkan ramen ke dalam mangkok dan membagikannya ke Sasuke dan dirinya sendiri.

"Dapurmu masih saja rumit seperti biasanya, Sasuke-kun!" gerutu Naruto sambil merengut jengkel.

Naruto menaruh sumpit di atas mangkok Sasuke.

Sasuke angkat bicara. "Kenapa kau di sini, Dobe?! Apa yang kau—" ucapannya dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Sssshhhh…." Tatapan Naruto menghentikannya. "Kita makan dulu, baru bicara. Aku tahu kau baru saja pulang dari misi di luar desa, kau pasti lapar! Nanti kau bisa melakukan aaapa saja setelah kita selesai makan~" Naruto mengerlingkan matanya dengan tatapan menggoda ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Wajahnya menampakkan tampang horror dan cemas… Apa yang sedang direncanakan Naruto?!

 _"Itadakimasu~"_ ucap Naruto dan mulai melahap ramen miliknya. Dan, walaupun dalam tubuh wanitanya, Naruto masih makan seperti Naruto yang dulu; lahap jika sedang berhadapan dengan ramen.

Sasuke diam saja, hanya memandangi mangkuk berisi ramen di depannya tanpa selera. Ramen… kenapa dia harus memakan makanan aneh ini? Ada banyak sekali makanan enak di luaran sana, tomat misalnya. Tapi kenapa dobe ini harus membawakannya ramen?!

Naruto yang sedang menikmati ramen miliknya, mulai menangkap gelagat aneh Sasuke. "Kenapa tidak dimakan, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya. Ia diam sejenak, lalu tertawa kecil. "Kau ingin aku suapi, ya?"

Naruto memegang sumpitnya dan mulai menyumpit sebagian kecil ramen miliknya. Lalu ia majukan sumpit itu ke depan wajah Sasuke.

"Ini dia Sasuke-kun… ayo katakan Ahn~ " Naruto tersenyum cerah.

Sasuke langsung membelalakkan mata, lalu mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menghindari suapan Naruto. "Tidak!" sergahnya. "Aku tidak mau makan itu!"

Sumpit yang ada di depan wajahnya menghilang. Dan saat Sasuke memandang ke depan, yang dilihatnya adalah Naruto yang menunduk menatap mangkuk ramennya. Walaupun tertutup poni, Sasuke masih bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja tampak sedih. Kedua mata biru cemerlang itu meredup dan bahkan ada genangan air mata di sana.

"Naruto… kau—"

"Kau tidak suka, ya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kecil. Bibirnya ia gigit dengan gerakan cemas.

"Bukan begitu, aku—"

"Aku harusnya tidak membawakanmu ramen… bodoh sekali aku. Aku hanya ingin menyuapimu, sekali saja… Tapi…"

Naruto tidak melanjutkan makan. Ia terus menunduk dengan tangan gemetaran, hatinya terluka karena Sasuke yang menolak apa yang telah ia siapkan…

Dan entah kenapa Sasuke merasa gamang. Perasaan bersalah pun menghinggapinya, mengusiknya yang seharusnya tidak peduli pada apa yang dikatakan Naruto… Tapi Naruto yang ini berbeda… Dan saat ia melihat air mata di kedua mata itu, hatinya langsung saja berdenyut sakit.

Sasuke bimbang, kebingungan memilih antara mempertahankan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha atau melakukan apa yang Naruto minta agar 'gadis' ini bisa berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu. Tapi akhirnya, setelah peperangan sengit di dalam otak Sasuke, lelaki ini akhirnya memilih pilihan yang kedua.

Dengan wajah yang merona karena merasa dipermalukan, Sasuke pun berucap: "Baiklah. Lakukan apa yang kau mau." Ia mengalihkan wajahnya, menolak menatap Naruto.

Senyum Naruto langsung mengembang seketika. "Sasuke-kun!" serunya dengan nada manja. Matanya berkilauan dengan tatapan memuja.

Naruto kembali mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai gerakan menyuapi Sasuke.

 _"Hora,_ sekarang bilang Ahn~" pinta Naruto dengan wajah bersinar bahagia.

Dengan malas dan setengah hati, Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan gulungan ramen masuk ke dalamnya. Ia kunyah lalu ia telan. Rasanya tidak buruk.

"Bagus sekali!" Tawa Naruto bergemerincing dan menyenangkan. Sasuke terpaku melihatnya… senyum Naruto yang menawan dan sangat cantik itu, langsung mengena di hatinya. Dan kini, getaran-getaran asing yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya mulai terasa jelas dan bergemuruh di dadanya. Benar-benar aneh…

Selanjutnya, dengan terpaksa Sasuke menghabiskan ramennya. Terpaksa, karena untuk menghindari Naruto memasang wajah sedih seperti tadi. Naruto sendiri sudah menghabiskan ramen miliknya jauh sebelum Sasuke. Kebiasaan lama tak akan terhapuskan bahkan jika gender Naruto berubah, itulah yang Sasuke pikirkan.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri untuk mencuci piring, tapi segera terhentikan oleh teriakan Naruto.

"Biar aku saja yang mencuci piring! Kau tunggu saja di ruang tamu, dan aku akan segera kembali!" Naruto mengedip padanya dan langsung membereskan mangkok-mangkok itu untuk dicuci.

Perasaan Sasuke jelas saja tidak enak. Ia tidak pernah memercayakan dapurnya pada si dobe, tapi jika ia bilang yang sebenarnya, dobe bodoh itu pasti akan bersedih lagi… Dan Sasuke merasa sakit jika melihat bocah itu sedih…

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sasuke menuruti apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Ia melangkah keluar ruang makan, menuju ke ruang tamu. Lalu ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan punggung lelahnya ke sofa. Ia menyambar remote TV dan mulai memindah-mindah channel dengan malas.

Setelah beberapa kali percobaan, sama sekali tidak dijumpainya acara yang menarik. Dan ia akhirnya menyerah dan melemparkan remotenya ke atas meja. TV sekarang sedang menayangkan acara musik luar Konoha. (a/n: -_-)

Ia harus mencari tahu dengan segera kenapa Naruto berubah menjadi seperti itu. Benar-benar salah. Naruto tidak akan mungkin berubah menjadi wanita dan bertingkah seperti layaknya kekasih di depan Sasuke. Pasti ada yang salah, pasti ada yang tidak beres. Ia harus segera menanyakannya pada si dobe bodoh itu… atau pada seseorang… seseorang yang mungkin mengetahui ini semua…

Pikiran Sasuke terinterupsi oleh bunyi pecahan piring di dapur, diikuti oleh suara teriakan Naruto yang keras. Tak ayal lagi, Sasuke bangkit dari sofa dan berlari menuju dapur tempat Naruto saat ini berada.

Dan yang ia dapati di dapurnya adalah Naruto, yang jatuh bersimpuh di atas lantai dapur, menggenggam tangan kanannya yang jarinya tampak berdarah-darah… dan dengan pecahan mangkuk di hadapannya…

"Dobe! Apa yang kaulakukan hah?!" teriak Sasuke seperti kesetanan.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya, seperti menahan tangis. "Aku hanya—hanya…" ia tak menuntaskan perkataannya.

"Ditinggal hanya sebentar tapi kau sudah membuat masalah, Naruto?!" sergahnya. "Kau ini bisa tidak hanya duduk tenang dan tak membuat kekacauan seperti orang normal lainnya?!"

Naruto terisak, dan airmata langsung membanjiri wajahnya. Tubuhnya gemetaran karena rasa takut. Bahunya terguncang hebat.

"—aku, aku…"

Sasuke membeku. Semua ucapan menyakitkan di tenggorokannya yang sudah siap untuk dikeluarkan mendadak harus ia telan kembali. Melihat Naruto seperti ini… ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Naruto tampak begitu rapuh dan lemah. Dan seketika, ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membentak Naruto.

Sasuke berjongkok di depan 'gadis' itu. "Biar aku yang membereskan ini. Kau sebaiknya ke ruang tamu dulu."

Naruto mengangguk lemah, air mata masih saja jatuh menetes, menghasilkan sungai kecil di wajahnya. Ia bangkit dan dengan langkah goyah, meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap punggungnya dengan hati yang sarat akan perasaan bersalah.

Begitu sosok Naruto sudah tidak tampak lagi, Sasuke mendesah ke arah pecahan mangkok itu. Lalu dengan tanpa suara, ia mulai membereskan semua kekacauan yang dihasilkan oleh dobe bodoh itu.

Sasuke kembali ke ruang tamu segera setelah semua urusannya di dapur terselesaikan. Di tangannya, ia membawa kotak P3K yang disambarnya dari dapur tadi.

Saat tiba di ruang tamu, ia melihat Naruto duduk di atas sofa, menunduk menatap jarinya yang masih berdarah. Saat Sasuke beralih menatap wajahnya, Naruto ternyata masih menangis tanpa suara.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke merasa bersalah. Ia harus segera memperbaiki semua ini.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa tepat di sebelah Naruto. 'Gadis' itu menoleh padanya dengan ekspresi muram.

"S-Sasuke-kun… maafkan aku… aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Sudahlah. Lupakan itu," potong Sasuke kilat.

Naruto menggigit bibir merahnya dan menggeleng lemah. "Tapi aku sudah membuat kekacauan… aku memecahkan mangkukmu dan—"

"Sudah kubilang lupakan," celetuknya lagi. "Itu hanya mangkuk, bukan hal penting."

Bibir cherry Naruto bergetar membentuk senyum tipis. "Sasuke-kun…"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu meletakkan kotak P3K di atas pangkuannya. "Sekarang, ayo obati dulu lukamu."

Tanpa bicara lagi, Sasuke menyaut tangan kanan Naruto yang jarinya berdarah. Ia mengamatinya sebentar.

"Hmm. Darahnya sudah kering. Tapi bagaimanapun harus segera dibersihkan."

Ia membuka kotak P3K di pangkuannya dan mengambil segumpal kapas serta botol rivanol (a/n: -_-). Ia menuangkan rivanol itu ke kapas dan mulai membersihkan luka di jari Naruto dengan telaten. Berhati-hati sekali agar tidak membuat si dobe meringis walaupun ia sendiri tahu bahwa Rivanol tidak akan membuat luka terasa sakit. Lalu setelah membersihkan lukanya, Sasuke menyambar plester luka dari dalam kotak dan mulai memakaikannya di jari Naruto.

Selesai dengan semua itu, Sasuke tersenyum puas. Ia kemudian meletakkan semua perlengkapan; botol rivanol serta kapas kembali ke dalam kotak dan diletakkannya ke atas meja.

Naruto memandanginya dengan tatapan yang begitu bercahaya. Ia terharu, benar-benar terharu melihat perlakuan Sasuke yang begitu perhatian padanya… ia menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja, layaknya menatap seorang dewa.

Benar… Sasuke bisa menjadi dewa baginya, dewa yang tampan…

"Sasuke-kun…" bisik Naruto lemah.

Sasuke juga balas memandangnya, tersenyum kecil. Tangan kanan lelaki itu bergerak menghapus air mata yang setengah mengering di wajah 'gadis' itu.

Tak sanggup lagi, Naruto melayangkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah lelaki itu. Bibir mereka pun bertabrakan.

Naruto menciumnya. Dengan ganas. Tangannya bergerak mengalung leher Sasuke dan menariknya agar gadis itu bisa lebih leluasa untuk menciumnya. Bibirnya melumat bibir Sasuke dengan lahapnya, membuat lelaki itu nyaris kehabisan napas.

"Naru—hmph! –Naruto!" Suara Sasuke teredam ciuman mereka. Ia membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Pikirannya ingin sekali berteriak ke Naruto agar berhenti bercanda, agar berhenti mempermainkannya, agar berhenti menciumnya…

Tapi tubuhnya saat ini sama sekali tidak bertindak sejalan dengan pikirannya. Malahan, yang ia lakukan adalah; menyampirkan satu tangannya ke pinggang ramping Naruto, dan tangan lain ke pipi Naruto. Dan tanpa bisa ia cegah, ia membalas ciuman Naruto dengan tak kalah agresifnya.

Bunyi berdecak dari ciuman mereka menggema hingga ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, menandakan ciuman mereka yang mulai memanas dan basah. Sasuke menggigit bibir Naruto, membuat gadis cantik ini terkesiap sehingga memudahkan lidah Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Selama beberapa saat, lidah mereka saling bertarung sehingga menyebabkan saliva mulai menetes dari masing-masing mulut.

Bibir mereka terpisah beberapa menit kemudian karena keduanya saling kehabisan napas. Sasuke menyadarkan dahinya ke dahi Naruto, terengah-engah, namun bibirnya masih saja bergerak menciumi setiap sudut bibir gadis di depannya itu.

"Sasuke-kunhhh… Sasukehhh…" Naruto mendesahkan namanya dengan nada sensual, membuat nafsu Sasuke meningkat tajam.

Sasuke mencium sekilas bibir Naruto sambil mengerang. "Naruto… Hhhh…"

Tangan Naruto mendorongnya hingga punggungnya menghantam sofa. Lalu Naruto, dengan tatapan penuh kilatan gairah mulai bergerak merangkak dan mengangkang di atas Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesah keras begitu merasakan sensasi selangkangan keduanya saling bersentuhan. Tak lama, bibirnya kembali menemukan bibir cherry milik Naruto.

Ciuman mereka benar-benar jauh dari kata ringan. Lidah mereka bertaut dan saling membelai satu sama lain, menciptakan suara desahan dan erangan penuh kenikmatan baik dari mulut Naruto maupun Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak dari pinggang ramping Naruto menjadi lebih ke bawah, ke arah bokong Naruto yang kenyal dan berisi. Sasuke meremasnya dan tersenyum puas dalam hati begitu Naruto memisahkan bibirnya untuk mendesah keras.

"Sasukeehhh… ohhh…"

Tak mau kalah, Naruto menurunkan tangannya ke arah tubuh Sasuke, membelai abs lelaki itu yang tercetak jelas dari balik bajunya. Semakin turun, hingga sampai di celana Sasuke. Ia kemudian bergerak untuk menurunkan resleting Sasuke. Dibelainya sesuatu yang mulai mengeras dari balik boxer lelaki berambut raven itu.

Mata Sasuke mendadak terbuka, sebelum semuanya mulai kembali jernih. Dengan sigap, ia mendorong Naruto sehingga membuat gadis itu terkesiap dan mengerang kesakitan.

Sasuke saat ini berada di atas tubuh Naruto, mengurung tubuh gadis pirang itu dengan mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" ujar Naruto, mengerjap bingung.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dada Naruto yang montok, lalu seketika saja wajahnya merona merah.

Tidak! Sial! Ini salah! Tidak seharusnya ia melakukan… melakukan hal sekotor itu ke Naruto! Apalagi saat sikap Naruto sedang aneh seperti ini!

"Aku… akan membuatkan minuman," ucapnya singkat sambil mengangkat tubuhnya dari tubuh gadis itu.

"T-Tapi…"

"Kau tunggu saja di situ." Perintah Sasuke dengan nada datar dan rendah.

Sasuke melangkah menuju ke dapur, mengambil cangkir di atas rak untuk membuatkan minuman teh untuk Naruto… Ia harus melakukan sesuatu, apapun agar bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari Naruto di ruang tamu…

Apa yang ia lakukan tadi salah… benar-benar salah. Tidak mungkin ia bisa—bisa tergoda oleh versi perempuan dari Naruto…

Selama ini ia terus-terusan mempertanyakan pada dirinya sendiri tentang orientasi seksualnya, tapi tak pernah menemukan jawaban yang pasti. Ia tidak begitu menyukai perempuan. Bahkan dada mereka yang besar sekalipun sama sekali tidak bisa membuatnya 'bangkit'. Tapi ia juga tidak yakin apa dia menyukai laki-laki… ia tidak pernah membayangkannya.

Tapi di sana di ruang tamu, ada Naruto yang siap untuknya. Ada Naruto yang dengan senang hati akan memuaskannya…

Tapi tidak… Salah! Ini tidak benar! Naruto saat ini sedang tidak normal. Dia bukan Naruto yang biasanya… Tidak mungkin Naruto yang asli mau berbuat seperti itu dengan dirinya…

Pikirannya sedang dalam peperangan, tapi akhirnya, api gairah itu bisa terpadamkan setelah sekian lama ia bergumul dengan perasaannya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan itu dengan Naruto. Tidak selagi Naruto masih dalam tubuh seorang perempuan.

.

naruto in orange dress

.

Sasuke kembali ke ruang tamu membawa cangkir berisi teh. Di sofa, Naruto memandanginya dengan tatapan intens, yang tak bisa terbaca dengan jelas oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…" ujar Naruto, tapi langsung terpotong oleh ucapan Sasuke.

"Ini," ia menyodorkan tehnya. "Minum dulu."

Tanpa bicara lagi, Naruto menerima cangkir itu dan segera meminum isinya. Teh dari Sasuke, mana mungkin ia akan menyia-nyiakannya? Tidak setiap hari Sasuke akan berbuat sebaik itu padanya, bukan?

Tehnya langsung habis, dan Naruto meletakkan cangkir bekasnya ke atas meja. Sasuke terus saja memandanginya, menunggu reaksi yang akan muncul.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto ambruk ke sofa, tertidur.

Sasuke mendesah lega. Ia tadi sengaja menambahkan obat tidur dalam dosis yang cukup untuk membuat Naruto tidur seketika. Jika tidak, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu, dan apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah itu…

Sasuke membenarkan posisi tidur Naruto di atas sofa, mengangkat kedua kakinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pegangan sofa yang empuk. Kemudian dia melangkah menuju ke kamar tidur, membuka almarinya untuk menarik bantal serta selimut cadangan. Begitu ia kembali ke ruang tamu, ia meletakkan bantal itu di bawah kepala Naruto dan berusaha mengatur posisinya agar tidak membuat leher Naruto kesakitan. Kemudian, ia menyentakkan selimut tebal berwarna putih ke sekujur tubuh Naruto, dengan cermat memastikan kedua kakinya tertutupi selimut agar gadis itu tidak kedinginan.

Naruto bergerak sedikit. "Sasuke…-kun…" gumamnya dalam tidur.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan menyaksikan Naruto yang bicara dalam tidurnya. Lalu dengan gerakan ringan, ia mengecup puncak kepala Naruto.

"Oyasumi… Naruto," bisiknya tepat di telinga gadis pirang itu.

Sasuke pun kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan, tapi karena ia begitu kelelahan (apalagi karena aktivitasnya barusan XD) ia merasa lebih cepat mengantuk. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuknya dan dunia mimpinya pun langsung menyambut.

.

Sasuke terbangun di pagi hari yang cerah, merasakan pelukan erat di pinggangnya.

Matanya terbuka, lalu dengan segera dan penuh curiga ia menyentak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Ia melihat Naruto di sana, memeluknya, masih mengenakan dress orange yang kemarin. Mata Naruto masih terpejam, namun segera bergetar pelan dan membuka.

Napas Sasuke tertahan.

"Ohayou… Sasuke-kun~" gumam Naruto dengan senyumnya yang membuat pagi yang cerah ini menjadi semakin cerah.

"DOBE?! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN DI KAMARKU?!"

Dan seketika saja kecerahan pagi itu juga diwarnai dengan teriakan menggelegar Sasuke yang mengguncang kediaman Uchiha itu.

.

"Kumohon maafkan aku!"

Sasuke hanya memandangi gadis pirang berkuncir satu keturunan Yamanaka di depannya itu dengan tatapan jengah. Benar dugaannya, ini semua karena Ino.

Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan takut dan merasa bersalah. "Kemarin aku tidak sengaja mempraktekkan jutsuku dan tiba-tiba saja mengenai Naruto," akunya. "Tapi sungguh, aku tidak sengaja! Benar-benar kecelakaan!"

Tatapan tajam Sasuke membuat Ino langsung berjengit ngeri. Tubuhnya merinding dan gemetaran.

Naruto ada di samping Sasuke, memeluk lengan Sasuke dengan tingkah manja.

Sasuke kehilangan kesabaran. "Cepat kau hilangkan jutsumu itu!"

Ino terlihat salah tingkah. Pandangannya liar menatap apapun selain mata hitam tajam milik Sasuke.

"Eumm… kau lihat, aku masih… masih tahap latihan jadi… aku tidak—eum, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghilangkannya…" Ino mengakui dengan takut-takut

Aura kelam nan membunuh dari Sasuke mulai menguar ke udara, membuatnya tampak beribu kali lebih garang dan mematikan dari sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku!" ucap Ino lagi. "Ayahku saat ini sedang ada di desa lain, jadi dia tidak bisa membantu!" jelasnya. "Jadi berikan aku dua—tidak! Berikan aku satu hari saja untuk menghubungi Ayah! Kau hanya perlu menemani Naruto selama seharian ini!"

Mata Sasuke membelalak lebar… Satu hari lagi bersama Naruto dalam tubuh perempuannya?!

Dunianya akan segera kiamat, dunia Sasuke… Seharian ini ia harus menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto… dalam kondisi seperti ini, dalam tingkah seperti ini…

Sasuke nyaris tak sanggup lagi berpikir. Otaknya macet, terpaku pada gambaran mengerikan dirinya bersama Naruto, bersama-sama, bertingkah bodoh… ya Tuhan.

Di sampingnya, Naruto mulai mengerling manja. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun~"

Benar. Dunianya akan segera kiamat. Tak lama lagi.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

a/n:

yup, ini repost

FF ini saya tulis setahun yg lalu dan entah kenapa jadi yg paling banyak dibaca di blog saya.

dan pas baca lagi, saya merasa maluuuu. payah bener saya ini.

banyak adegan absurd dan naruto jg jadi centil banget di sini

maafkan kalo terlalu aneh. tapi makasih udah baca. saya tunggu kritik dan sarannya :)


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **ooOoo  
Naruto in Orange Dress**

 **.**

 **SasufemNaru-SasuNaru**

 **Rated M, Romance/Fluff**

 **Characters Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typos, and Sakura Bashing**

 **Bagi yg suka karakter Sakura, saya imbau jangan baca.**

 **Karena di sini Sakura saya bikin agak antagonis.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ooOoo  
CHATER TWO (END)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Umm … baiklah. Bisa kalian jelaskan bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

Hatake Kakashi, ninja jounin yang selalu memakai masker hitam di wajahnya itu tengah menatap ketiga muridnya dengan keheranan. Tatapannya beralih dari satu wajah ke wajah yang lain, hingga akhirnya tertimpa pada wajah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang benar-benar tampak baru baginya.

Baru … tapi bukan berarti ia belum pernah melihat wajah itu sebelumnya …

Tim 7 Kakashi memang menyelenggarakan pertemuan di hutan latihan seperti biasanya, dan biasanya pula yang hadir adalah wajah-wajah yang biasa ia lihat …

Tapi ada satu, satu orang yang berbeda, yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam rombongan itu … Satu orang yang seharusnya menjadi orang lain, bukan malah menjadi seperti ini. Satu orang yang sejatinya adalah orang paling berisik di dalam rombongan … yang sejatinya tidak akan terlihat begitu menempel pada lelaki bersurai hitam di sana.

Muridnya masih berjumlah tiga orang—masih sama dengan minggu lalu. Dan yang hadir saat itu juga masih sama: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, dan—umm, _well_ , dan … Uzumaki Naruto.

Tapi kali ini Kakashi membelalakkan matanya ke arah Naruto dengan wajah yang memancarkan rasa tak percaya.

Sasuke berdiri di tengah, diapit oleh dua orang gadis. Sakura di sebelah kanannya, yang melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada Naruto yang terus-terusan bergelayut manja pada tangan Sasuke. Gadis bermata _azure_ itu tersenyum bahagia sambil membisikkan kata-kata manis pada Sasuke yang membuat si Uchiha langsung merona merah.

Sakura mendelik menatap gurunya. "Jangan tanya aku! Aku tidak tahu apapun soal ini!" sentaknya jengkel. Sekali lagi ia memelototi tangan Sasuke dan Naruto yang terjalin erat.

Tatapan Kakashi berpindah ke si Uchiha. "Sasuke?"

Lelaki berambut hitam pekat itu pun hanya mendesah lelah, sambil mulai menggerakkan lengannya yang kaku karena cengkeraman Naruto.

"Si Yamanaka bodoh itu yang melakukan ini. Jika bukan karena dia mempraktekkan jutsu bodoh itu, aku tidak akan terjebak di situasi semengerikan ini," semburnya kesal.

Alis Kakashi terangkat heran. "Jutsu?"

"Hn. Jutsu Ino tidak sengaja mengenai Naruto saat sedang latihan, membuat Naruto mengira kalau dirinya adalah perempuan." Kali ini rasa jengkel tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi dari ucapannya. "Sekarang Naruto sedang menggunakan _sexy-no-jutsu_ bodohnya dan belum dia lepas dari kemarin!"

"Woah," seru Kakashi kagum. "Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa menggunakannya selama itu. Chakra yang luar biasa."

Jelas saja, Naruto adalah Jinchuuriki. Ia punya banyak sekali chakra. Tak heran lagi jika Naruto bisa menahan _sexy-no-jutsu_ hingga sekarang ini, bahkan saat dia tertidur sekalipun.

Kakashi mengeluarkan suara seperti gumaman tertarik. "Hei Naruto," panggilnya pada si gadis itu.

"Ya, Kakashi-sensei~" serunya bahagia. Matanya melebar penuh kegembiraan.

Kakashi langsung merinding seketika itu juga. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yup! Tidak pernah sebaik ini sebelumnya!" Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya ke Sasuke, memandangi wajahnya dengan tatapan memuja. "Sasuke ada di sini, bersama denganku! Dan aku akan selalu bersama dengan Sasuke!"

Di samping Sasuke, Sakura mengeluarkan suara seperti orang yang mau muntah.

Naruto langsung melirik tajam gadis berambut pink itu dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Apa masalahmu, Jidat Lebar?!" seru Naruto sambil mendelik menatap Sakura.

Sakura naik pitam. "Apa katamu?!" Ia melangkah ke hadapan Naruto.

"Jidat lebar! Lihat jidatmu itu! Lebar sekali tahu! Bahkan muat untuk main sepak bola! Ahahhaha!" Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya.

Kepala Sakura seperti sedang mengeluarkan asap. "Naruto!" Gadis berambut pink itu mengentakkan kakinya sambil menggeram kesal.

"Ahahaha! Memalukan! Apa kau tidak malu punya jidat selebar itu, huh, Sakura? Aku bertaruh jidatmu itu akan semakin lebar jika dilihat orang terus!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk jidat lebar milik Sakura seakan-akan membuktikan apa yang diucapkannya memang benar.

"NARUTO!" sentak Sakura dengan marahnya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya sehingga membentuk bogem, lalu ia menggulung lengan bajunya bersiap untuk menghajar Naruto.

" _Maa_ , _maa_ … Hentikan itu." Kakashi menengahi, memisahkan kedua gadis yang seperti baru saja akan melancarkan perang sengit. "Sakura, kau diam saja di sana. Dan kau Naruto, jangan terus-terusan meledek Sakura. Itu tidak baik."

"Tapi jidatnya memang lebar! Aku tidak meledeknya, aku mengatakan kenyataan!" tandas Naruto membela diri.

"Diam kau Naruto!" Sakura masih emosi. Bukannya ia kembali ke tempatnya semua, kali ini Sakura malah kelihatan semakin ingin menonjok Naruto.

Beruntung, sebelum ia sempat melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Naruto, Kakashi sudah ada di sana, melerai dan memisahkan keduanya sehingga tidak akan terjadi pertumpahan darah yang tidak perlu di sini.

"Bisa diam tidak kalian berdua?" tegur Kakashi dengan wajah jengah. Nada suaranya terdengar malas dan lelah.

Sakura bersungut-sungut kesal, sambil sesekali menendang-nendang tanah di bawahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih saja diam, wajahnya sudah kelihatan muak, namun berusaha dipendamnya. Ia berkali-kali menuntut agar tangannya dilepaskan dari cengkeraman Naruto, tapi gadis Uzumaki itu tetap saja tidak menurut, bahkan malah tambah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lalu kapan dia akan kembali normal, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi, kali ini tampak agak kalut.

Alis Sasuke berkerut. "Kemungkinan besok. Setidaknya sampai Inoichi-san kembali dari luar desa," ucap Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

"Ino tidak bisa melepas jurusnya sendiri?"

"Tidak."

"Hmm … Kurasa Inoichi-san memang benar-benar dibutuhkan sekarang," renungnya, menatap Naruto dengan kasihan. "Baiklah. Kalau seperti ini apa boleh buat. Kita tetap harus menjalankan misi dari Tsunade-sama."

Ketiga muridnya menatapnya dengan kaget. "Misi?" ucap mereka nyaris bersamaan.

"Benar. Tsunade-sama tadi memanggilku untuk memberi kita misi, tapi karena beliau buru-buru menghadiri rapat dengan tetua desa, jadi kalian tidak sempat diberitahu."

Sasuke tampak tak senang. "Hey! Aku baru saja kembali dari misi kemarin! Kenapa aku harus diikutkan dengan misi ini?!"

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sasuke. "Karena tidak ada cukup ninja di desa ini yang jadwalnya kosong. Dan yang tersisa hanya aku dan kalian," jelasnya, yang mengundang tatapan tak puas dari Sasuke. "Tapi tenang saja. Misi ini hanya misi rangking D dan letaknya sangat dekat dengan desa. Benar-benar tidak akan menyulitkan kalian."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Tetap saja akan menyulitkanku."

"Misi apa yang harus kami jalankan, Sensei?" tanya Sakura. Sejenak amarahnya mereda.

"Misi kalian kali ini adalah membantu pemanenan arbei di lereng gunung sana." Kakashi menunjuk ke arah mata angin sebelah barat. "Misi ini harus dijalankan hari ini dan harus selesai hari ini juga."

"HEEEHH?!" Ketiganya melongo dengan tidak percaya.

"Apa itu tidak keterlaluan, Sensei? Dalam satu hari kami harus memanen di gunung sana itu?" Sakura mulai terlihat cemas.

Jounin itu terkekeh pelan, tapi tentu saja senyumannya tertutup oleh masker yang ia pakai. "Tentu saja tidak. Ladang yang akan kita panen tidak begitu luas, jadi kita bisa cepat mengerjakannya."

"Yosh!" Naruto tertawa girang. "Ayo kita panen arbei bersama-sama, Sasuke! Bersamamu akan lebihlebihlebihlebih menyenangkan daripada bersama si Jidat Lebar itu!"

"Siapa yang kaupanggil Jidat Lebar hah?!" Sakura sewot, dan hanya dibalas oleh suara tawa Naruto yang bergemerincing.

Mereka berdua pun kembali dipisahkan oleh Kakashi, yang kini menampilkan wajah penuh kemalasan.

"Naruto. Tidakkah lebih baik kalau kau ganti pakaianmu dulu sebelum menjalankan misi?" tanya Kakashi. Ia membelalak menatap _dress_ oranye yang Naruto pakai seakan baju itu punya kepala sendiri.

Naruto memberengut. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya, jengkel. "Bukankah yang kupakai ini kelihatan manis? Bahkan Sasuke menyukainya, iya kan Sasuke?" Naruto berpaling ke Sasuke seakan meminta persetujuan.

"Siapa bilang aku menyukainya, hah?!" sanggah Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Dipalingkannya wajahnya ke arah lain guna menghindari tatapan menggoda Naruto.

"Baju itu tidak cocok untuk menjalankan misi, Naruto. Cepat ganti. Kami akan menunggumu di sini."

 _Pout_ Naruto semakin terlihat jelas. "Baiklah. Aku akan segera kembali." Naruto melepaskan genggaman pada lengan Sasuke. "Tunggu di sini _ne_ , Sasuke-kun?" Naruto mengecup pipi kanan Sasuke lalu berlari kabur meninggalkan segerombolan orang yang langsung syok.

Sakura menjerit histeris sekaligus jengkel, sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdiri diam sambil memegangi pipi kanannya dengan tak percaya. Naruto baru saja menciumnya, di depan orang-orang …

Sakura terus-terusan mengumpat kesal, mengeluhkan sikap Naruto yang menurutnya begitu menjengkelkan. Bahkan saat Naruto sudah kembali—dengan baju baru, kelihatannya, atasan ketat tanpa lengan warna oranye putih dan celana selutut ketat hitam yang menampilkan kakinya yang jenjang dan cantik—Sakura terus-terusan mencibir, mengatai Naruto benar-benar kampungan dan norak. Padahal sesungguhnya, yang dia ucapkan benar-benar kebalikan dari kenyataan.

Mereka akhirnya memulai perjalanan ke lereng gunung. Kakashi berada di depan, dan di belakangnya adalah ketiga muridnya. Lengan Sasuke masih digenggam erat oleh Naruto, tak melepaskannya barang sedetik pun. Sedangkan Sakura, masih dengan wajah kecutnya memasang mata nyalang ke arah mereka berdua, khususnya Naruto.

Sasuke masih tidak kelihatan terpengaruh dengan tingkah Naruto, dan seakan dia sudah lupa apa yang terjadi kemarin malam, saat ia lepas kendali akan dirinya sendiri dan nyaris 'menyerang' Naruto.

Setelah satu jam perjalanan, mereka sampai di lereng gunung barat. Si pria pemilik kebun yang sedang sakit pinggang langsung menyambut mereka dengan hangat. Bahkan sambutannya untuk Naruto lebih hangat dibandingkan dengan yang lain, dilihat dari cara pria tua itu menatap dan berbicara dengan Naruto.

Sakura dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukai bagaimana pria pemilik kebun itu berbicara dengan Naruto dengan memakai gaya bicara yang … _well_ , sedikit menggoda. Memang mereka sama-sama tidak menyukainya, tapi alasan mereka tidak suka sama sekali berbeda. Sakura dengan tatapan irinya, sedangkan Sasuke dengan tatapan… eh, apa itu cemburu?

Kakashi hanya diam saja di sana. Dalam hati ia menikmati apa yang dilihatnya, drama antara ketiga muridnya yang tidak biasa dan mungkin saja akan berakhir dengan tak terduga. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia harus bersiap-siap jika akhirnya nanti tidak seperti dugaannya.

Si pemilik kebun—Uroko-san—menunjukkan kebunnya pada keempat ninja itu, menjelaskan bagaimana mereka akan menjalankan misi mereka.

Kebun itu tidak begitu luas, hanya beberapa hektar. Tapi kelihatan penuh sesak oleh deretan tanaman semak arbei yang tumbuh di kebun itu.

"Kalian harus memanennya sebelum matahari terbenam. Jika tidak, maka hasil panennya akan kurang bagus," jelas Uroko-san dengan sabar. "Dimulai dari ladang paling ujung di sebelah kanan, lalu selesainya di sini. Jangan lupa kalian juga harus menyiram tanamannya secara merata."

" _Wakarimashita_." Keempat ninja itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Ingat, harus selesai sebelum petang," dia mengingatkan lagi

"Pasti, Oji-chan! Kami akan bekerja keras! Oji-chan istirahat saja sampai sakit punggungnya sembuh _ne_! _Jaa_!" seru Naruto sambil mulai berlari-lari menuju ke ladang sebelah kanan.

Kakashi menggosok tengkuknya dengan sikap menyesal. "Aku minta maaf atas kelakuan Naruto."

Uroko tersenyum cerah sambil menggeleng pelan. "Tidak masalah. Aku sangat menyukai gadis periang seperti Naru-chan. Dia juga cantik sekali," ujarnya yang langsung mendapatkan hadiah _death gla_ re gratis dari Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sana.

Sepanjang sisa hari itu, _mood_ Sasuke tidak juga membaik. Setiap kali Uroko-san pergi keluar rumah untuk sekadar mengecek pekerjaan ninja-ninja sewaannya (lebih tepatnya Naruto), Uchiha itu pasti akan mendelikkan matanya dengan tatapan tak suka.

Pantas saja karena setiap kali Uroko-san pergi untuk melihat mereka, yang pak tua itu sapa selalu saja Naruto. Dan jika bukan karena Naruto ada di sampingnya sekarang ini, Sasuke pasti akan langsung menerjang lelaki tua itu dan memperingatkannya untuk berhenti menggoda Naruto.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, kemungkinan sudah pukul tiga. Beberapa jam lagi matahari akan terbenam dan beruntungnya pekerjaan mereka sudah hampir selesai. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura masih memetik buah arbei di barisan paling depan di kebun itu—barisan terakhir. Sedangkan Kakashi sudah memegang slang air dan mulai menyiramkannya ke tanaman arbei dengan hati-hati.

"Oji-chan!" panggil Naruto tiba-tiba di tengah aktivitasnya memanen.

Uroko-san langsung mendongak ketika mendengar suara Naruto memanggilnya. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Ada apa, Naru-chan? Kau perlu sesuatu?"

"Uummm … kami sudah hampir selesai. Apa boleh aku mencicipi sedikit buahnya?" tanya Naruto malu-malu. Sudah sejak tadi dia menahan diri ingin memakan setiap buah arbei yang ia petik.

Pak tua itu tampak gembira. "Tidak masalah, Naru-chan! Kau bisa mencicipinya sebanyak yang kau mau!"

"Woah, benarkah Oji-chan? _Arigatou_!" seru Naruto dengan nada girang. Ia menerima lirikan tajam dari Sasuke meskipun tidak ia sadari.

Gadis berambut pirang itu kemudian mengamati arbei yang masih menempel pada semaknya, kemudian memilih satu untuk ia petik. Lalu, dengan senyum manis, ia memberikannya ke Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, cobalah ini!" ujar Naruto sambil mengarahkan buah arbei ke mulutnya.

Sasuke mendelik kaget, lalu menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Bodoh Naruto. Sasuke tidak akan mau memakan buah yang masih mentah seperti itu! Arbei yang bagus itu warnanya hitam seperti ini," Sakura menyerobot, memamerkan buah arbei hitam sempurna yang berukuran lumayan besar. "Nah, Sasuke-kun. Jangan makan pemberian Naruto, itu masih asam! Coba punyaku, rasanya lebih manis!" Sakura ikut-ikutan mengarahkan buah arbei pilihannya ke mulut Sasuke.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Sasuke! Kau hanya akan makan buah dariku, kan?" Naruto melirik tajam Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, buahku lebih baik! Jangan makan punya Naruto yang jelek itu!"

Sasuke merasa jengah, dikelilingi oleh dua gadis gila yang setiap saat menuntut perhatiannya. Dan saat ini kedua gadis itu sedang mencoba memaksanya memakan buah yang bernama Arbei! Salah satu buah yang paling ia benci!

"Sasuke!"/"Sasuke-kun!" Kedua gadis itu mendorong Arbei mereka secara bersamaan ke wajah Sasuke.

"Hentikan!" teriak Sasuke emosi. Dan seketika saja kedua arbei itu menjauh dari mukanya.

Naruto dan Sakura terkejut, melangkah mundur selangkah.

"Kalian berdua bisa diam tidak hah?! Mengganggu saja!" ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan menjauh, merasa muak dengan perlakuan mereka.

Sasuke melihat Kakashi yang sedang menyiram tanaman sambil membaca Icha Icha Paradise dengan wajah memerah, lalu berinisiatif ingin membantu ninja jounin itu.

Tapi sebelum Sasuke beranjak lebih jauh, dia menghampiri Naruto dan mengambil buah arbei milik gadis pirang itu lalu memakannya. Sedikit meringis karena rasanya yang sedikit asam, tapi berusaha mengabaikannya. Naruto melonjak kegirangan, merasa menang atas Sasuke dan mulai menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sakura yang memandanginya nyaris tak percaya. Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati.

Dengan hati yang dipenuhi perasaan kesal, Sakura melemparkan arbeinya ke wajah Naruto, membuat wajah gadis pirang itu sedikit ternodai jus buah arbei yang hitam. Tapi sayangnya Naruto tidak menyadarinya.

Pemetikan selesai sekitar pukul empat, jauh lebih awal dibandingkan perkiraan mereka semua. Kakashi dan Sasuke juga sudah rampung menyiram tanaman dengan merata. Mereka berempat berkumpul, bermaksud memberitahu Uroko-san bahwa misi mereka telah selesai sekaligus ingin berpamitan.

"Ah! Sudah selesai? Cepat sekali!" Uroko-san mendelik menatap ladangnya yang benar-benar sudah bersih dari buah arbei yang siap panen, dan bahkan juga sudah disiram merata. "Benar-benar tidak salah aku menyewa shinobi seperti kalian untuk membantu panen."

Kakashi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, begitukah? Syukurlah Anda puas dengan pekerjaan kami."

Uroko-san balas tersenyum, sambil memandangi wajah shinobi di depannya satu-persatu. Begitu ia melihat wajah Naruto, ia merengut heran.

"Naru-chan, apa yang ada di wajahmu itu?" tanya pak tua itu keheranan. Jari tangannya menunjuk noda hitam kecil yang ada di pipi kanan Naruto.

"Hah?" Naruto kikuk, tidak mengerti.

Uroko-san terkekeh pelan. "Sepertinya kau terlalu bersemangat memetik arbei sampai-sampai tidak sadar wajahmu jadi kotor begitu," jelasnya. "Sini, biar kubersihkan."

Sebelum tangan Uroko-san bergerak untuk menyentuh wajah Naruto, Sasuke sudah mendahului. Tangannya ia usapkan ke pipi Naruto dengan lembut, menghilangkan noda hitam yang sempat membuat cahaya Naruto sedikit meredup. "Dasar ceroboh," tandas Sasuke dengan suara kecil.

Naruto memandanginya dengan tatapan takjub. "Sasuke…"

Uroko tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya kalian berdua ini dekat ya?" tanyanya, lalu saat ia beralih memandang gadis yang satu lagi, ia tertawa lebih keras. Kepala gadis berambut pink itu terlihat berasap karena marah. Kedua bola matanya melotot seperti akan keluar dari sarangnya.

Uroko mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. _Ini akan jadi menarik_ , pikirnya senang.

.

ooOoo

.

Sasuke dan Kakashi kembali ke Konoha lebih dulu untuk membuat laporan misi ke Tsunade-sama, sedangkan Naruto dan Sakura masih di kediaman Uroko-san. Keduanya diminta untuk membantu pria tua itu memasukkan arbei-arbei itu ke dalam keranjang yang disediakan.

Setelah hampir setengah jam, keduanya selesai.

"Sakura, Naru-chan, aku punya sesuatu untuk kalian." Uroko-san yang baru saja dari ruang belakang, kini sudah kembali menenteng dua bingkisan untuk mereka berdua.

Naruto dan Sakura membelalakkan matanya terkejut. "Woah, Oji-chan baik sekali! Apa tidak merepotkan?" ujar Naruto, merasa sedikit tidak enak.

Uroko-san menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Ini bukan apa-apa. Aku justru sangat berterima kasih karena kalian sudah mau bantu pekerjaanku." Pak tua ini menyerahkan bingkisannya ke Naruto dan Sakura. "Sebenarnya aku juga ingin memberi Kakashi dan Sasuke, tapi sayang sekali mereka berdua sudah duluan."

Kedua gadis itu membuka bingkisannya dan mendapati sebuah box kecil berisi buah arbei hitam berkualitas bagus. "Woah, arbei! Terima kasih, Oji-chan!" ujar Naruto lagi, tertawa senang.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, berusaha agar terlihat secantik mungkin di hadapan Uroko-san. "Terima kasih, Uroko-san. Anda baik sekali." Dengan nada yang dibuat-buat agar terdengar manis.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Uroko-san singkat, lalu kembali memandang Naruto. "Naru-chan, bisa ikut aku ke dapur?"

Naruto terlihat bingung. "Untuk apa, Oji-chan?"

Uroko tersenyum samar. "Kau akan segera tahu. Ayo," ajaknya lalu beranjak lebih dulu menuju ke dapur.

Naruto mengekor di belakang, mengabaikan tatapan Sakura yang mengikuti setiap pergerakannya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Begitu sampai di dapur, Naruto berhenti di ambang pintu, menunggu Uroko-san yang sedang membongkar-bongkar isi lemari esnya. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya pak tua itu kembali, menenteng sebuah botol berwarna ungu gelap, memasukkannya ke dalam kantong plastik hitam, lalu memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Ini untukmu," ucap Uroko-san sambil tersenyum, menyerahkan bungkusan itu ke tangan Naruto.

Naruto memandangi botol itu. "Apa ini, Oji-chan?"

"Itu wine yang diekstrak dari anggur dengan campuran buah arbei. Sangat langka, dan juga mahal. Aku berikan khusus untukmu."

Mata Naruto membelalak tak percaya. "Oji-chan, ini … aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Dengan hati yang tidak enak, Naruto mengulurkan kembali bingkisan itu ke Uroko yang menatapnya kebingungan.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Hadiah ini terlalu mahal. Aku tidak pantas menerimanya." Kening Naruto berkerut.

Senyum di wajah Uroko-san kembali lagi. "Tidak masalah, Naru-chan. Aku benar-benar ingin memberikan wine ini untukmu. Lagipula kau sangat mirip dengan wanita yang sering membantuku waktu aku masih muda dulu. Uzumaki Kushina." Tatapan Uroko-san terlihat menerawang, mengingat-ingat masa lalu.

"Oji-chan kenal ibuku?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Kushina itu ibumu?" Uroko-san balas bertanya, matanya membelalak lebar. "Pantas kalian berdua punya sifat yang sama. Bahkan gaya bicara kalian pun mirip." Uroko-san terkekeh. "Terimalah ini, Naru-chan. Anggaplah sebagai ucapan terimakasihku untuk Kushina juga. Kau bisa meminumnya saat pulang nanti."

"Aku belum cukup umur, Oji-chan. Aku masih enam belas tahun!" ujar Naruto tidak setuju.

"Tidak masalah bukan sekali-sekali mencobanya? Tidak akan ada yang tahu! Atau kau bisa hadiahkan untuk orang yang berharga buatmu?" Tatapan Uroko-san terlihat menggoda.

Wajah Naruto memerah saat ia membayangkan dirinya memberikan wine ini ke Sasuke. Benar, mungkin Sasuke akan menyukainya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Oji-chan! Hadiah Oji-chan benar-benar luar biasa!"

"Sama-sama, Naru-chan."

Naruto senang sekali. Dalam otaknya, ia sedang mempersiapkan rencana untuk menghadiahkan wine itu ke Sasuke. Tentu saja, ia berharap Sasuke akan senang sekali menerimanya. Gadis ini tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke.

.

ooOoo

.

Naruto bersama Uroko-san sudah kembali ke ruang depan menemui Sakura yang seperti sudah mulai menjamur di sana. Mereka berdua pun langsung berpamitan untuk kembali ke Konoha sebelum malam tiba.

Di perjalanan, Sakura dan Naruto berjalan bersebelahan namun saling berjauhan, saling menjaga jarak. Punggung mereka menghadap ke matahari, membuat bayangan wajah mereka terlihat jelas. Matahari sebentar lagi akan tenggelam, dan untung saja mereka sudah hampir sampai di Konoha.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Matanya menyipit melihat dua bingkisan hitam yang dibawa Naruto.

"Ah, ini? Hadiah dari Oji-chan," jawab Naruto singkat.

Mata Sakura semakin menyipit. "Hadiah? Bukannya hadiah dari Uroko-san hanya satu?" tanyanya curiga.

"Ini hadiah tambahan."

Kali ini mata Sasuke melebar. "Hadiah tambahan? Kenapa hanya kau yang dikasih?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Mungkin karena Oji-chan lebih menyukaiku?" Naruto tersenyum mengejek. "Oji-chan bilang, aku bisa menghadiahkan ini ke orang yang berharga buatku, dan aku berencana akan memberikannya ke Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum senang, membayangkan betapa bahagianya Sasuke jika menerima wine ini.

Langkah Sakura terhenti mendadak, matanya menghujam ke arah punggung Naruto yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," sahut Sakura.

Tangan gadis berambut pink itu menyambar bungkusan hitam dari tangan Naruto dan membukanya. Keningnya lebarnya berkerut saat tahu ternyata itu adalah sebotol wine.

"Kenapa Uroko-san bisa memberimu hadiah semahal ini? Mustahil … Kau pasti mencurinya!"

"Tidak mungkin!" sanggah Naruto seketika. "Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya! Oji-chan lah yang memberikanku wine itu!" Wajah Naruto menggelap karena marah. "Cepat berikan padaku!"

"Tidak akan!" tandas Sakura dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. "Kau tidak pantas menerima hadiah ini! Seharusnya Uroko-san memberikan wine ini kepadaku, bukan kepadamu!" Sakura memutar-mutar botol wine itu dengan sikap menilai. Wajahnya diliputi oleh perasaan iri.

"Kembalikan padaku, Jidat Lebar! Itu bukan milikmu!" Tangan Naruto menggapai-gapai untuk meraih kembali wine itu.

Sakura berkelit. "Milikmu?! Hah, jika kau tidak terus-terusan merayu Uroko-san, wine ini pasti akan diberikan kepadaku!"

"Apa maksudmu? Merayu? Aku tidak merayu Oji-chan!"

"Tidak katamu? Lalu kenapa sikapmu sok-sokan di depan Oji-chan?! Aku sampai mau muntah melihatnya! Ha!"

"Aku tidak pernah merayu siapa pun! Justru kaulah Sakura yang merayu Oji-chan! Kaupikir aku tidak lihat ekspresimu waktu diberi hadiah oleh Oji-chan tadi?!"

"Lihat dirimu sendiri! Kau lebih parah! Sasuke-kun sudah kau goda, dan kau masih saja menggoda Uroko-san? Cih, dasar wanita perayu! Apa Sasuke-kun saja tidak cukup jadi korbanmu hah?!"

"Aku tidak merayu siapapun!" Nada bicara Naruto kini terdengar berbahaya. "Cepat kembalikan wine itu kepadaku atau kau akan menyesal karena tidak memberikannya!" Tangan Naruto terbuka, menunggu Sakura mengembalikan wine miliknya.

"Tch, kaupikir aku takut padamu?!" Sakura menantang balik.

Dengan wajah penuh kebencian, Sakura mengangkat botol itu tepat di depan wajahnya. Mencibir.

"Kau mau aku mengembalikan ini?" tanya Sakura, satu alisnya terangkat dengan sikap licik. Mata Naruto mengeras. "Kalau begitu tangkap!"

Tiba-tiba Sakura melempar botol itu jauh ke arah utara. Botol wine itu berputar-putar di udara sebelum akhirnya pecah berkeping-keping menghantam sebuah batu yang besar. Wine dalam botol itu langsung menyembur keluar, tumpah, menetesi rerumputan pendek di sekitar batu itu.

Naruto menatapnya dengan tak percaya, matanya membulat karena terkejut, dan juga amarah yang meluap-luap dalam dadanya.

Sakura tertawa senang. "Sekarang kau tidak akan bisa memberikannya ke Sasuke-kun."

Mata Naruto memincing ke arah Sakura, aura gelap dari dalam tubuhnya seketika menguar keluar, membuat atmosfer di sekitar mereka berdua mendadak berubah kelam.

"SAKURA! DASAR WANITA IBLIS!"

Sakura mundur selangkah panik sementara Naruto menerjang ke arahnya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu membuat segel di tangannya. "Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" teriaknya dan seketika muncul asap di samping tubuh Naruto, menampilkan sosok _bunshin_ -nya yang identik.

Tangan kanannya terulur ke arah _bunshin_ yang menggerakkan tangannya untuk membentuk sebuah bulatan kecil berwarna biru terang yang berputar-putar.

"RASENGAN!"

.

ooOoo

.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya melihat dua rekan setimnya di jalanan dekat desa.

Sakura tergeletak di atas tanah dengan satu tangan memegangi perutnya yang seperti habis terkena pukul, dan satu tangannya yang lain berusaha mendorong Naruto yang tengah sibuk menjambaki rambutnya.

"NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke seperti kesetanan. Ia buru-buru berlari menuju mereka dua, menarik Naruto dan mendorongnya menjauh dari tubuh Sakura. "Apa yang kaulakukan hah?!"

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura mengiba, matanya meredup dan mengeluarkan air mata buaya. "Naruto menyerangku dengan Rasengan-nya." Sakura terisak dan semakin menangis. Tangannya sengaja dibuat-buat agar terlihat gemetaran saat mengobati lukanya sendiri menggunakan jutsu medisnya.

"Naruto! Apa yang kaupikirkan?! Kenapa kau menyerang teman satu timmu sendiri?!" Amarah Sasuke jelas sekali tampak. Raut wajahnya berubah sangar dengan mata yang berkilat emosi.

Sebelum sempat Naruto menjawab, Sakura sudah menyerobot. "Dia iri karena aku menerima hadiah dari Uroko-san …"

Mata Sasuke melebar sementara Naruto tergagap. "Ti-tidak! Dia boho—"

"Uroko-san tadi memberiku hadiah wine mahal, dan aku ingin sekali memberikannya kepadamu, Sasuke-kun … Tapi Naruto tidak terima dan langsung menghancurkan hadiah itu … Setelah itu dia menyerangku sampai seperti ini …" Sakura membuat wajahnya tampak sememelas mungkin agar Sasuke percaya.

Sasuke berdiri, wajahnya menggelap karena emosi saat berhadapan dengan gadis pirang itu.

"Sasuke, di-dia bohong! Apa yang dia katakan itu bohong! Wine itu milikku sejak awal! Bukan miliknya!" Naruto berusaha menjelaskannya, tapi tampaknya tidak cukup meyakinkan Sasuke yang saat ini termakan akting licik Sakura.

"… Sasuke-kun … sudah kubilang dia tidak terima karena akulah yang diberi wine itu … Dia ingin memilikinya, tapi aku menolak. Dan dia malah melemparkan wine itu ke batu besar itu agar aku tidak bisa memberikannya kepadamu …" Sakura kembali terisak, merintih kesakitan saat mengobati lukanya sendiri.

"Sasuke, jangan percaya padanya! Dia berbohong! Dia—"

"Naruto." Nada suara menikam Sasuke berhasil memotong ucapan Naruto. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan menyerang kawanmu sendiri."

Kening Sasuke berkerut. Kekecewaan jelas terlukis di wajahnya saat ia melayangkan tatapannya ke wajah Naruto.

"Aku tida—"

"Aku kecewa padamu, Naruto."

Naruto tergagap, matanya membulat lebar dengan mulut yang membuka. Selanjutnya, ekspresi kagetnya berubah menjadi ekspresi terluka. Air mata mulai menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, bersiap menetes.

"… Sasuke—" bisik Naruto, suaranya bergetar.

Sasuke mengabaikan gadis pirang itu dan mulai mendekat ke Sakura yang masih tergeletak di atas tanah. Berhati-hati membantu Sakura berdiri di atas dua kakinya. Sakura mengerang kesakitan pada setiap gerakannya. Tentu saja itu pura-pura. Serangan Naruto tadi tidaklah seberapa.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucap Sasuke kepada Sakura. Dengan hati-hati memapah gadis berambut pink itu untuk berjalan.

Wajah Sakura sontak saja langsung berbinar cerah, tidak pernah membayangkan aktingnya akan seberhasil ini dalam memperdaya Sasuke, dan bahkan membuat Sasuke mau mengantarkannya pulang! Ini keberhasilan besar! Dia layak mendapat _awards_ karena aktingnya yang menakjubkan ini!

Masih dengan ekspresi yang sengaja ia buat-buat, Sakura mengangguk lemah, sambil tersenyum kecil membisikkan terima kasih ke Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto, membuat lelaki berambut _raven_ itu membalikkan badannya dengan sikap bertanya. "Kau memilih untuk memercayai wanita itu daripada memercayaiku?!" tanyanya tak percaya, wajahnya tampak terluka dengan kesedihan yang terlukis jelas.

Wajah Sasuke tetap datar dengan sorot mata penuh kekecewaan.

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan itu salah, Naruto. Dan kau juga telah mencoba membohongiku."

Naruto tersentak kaget, wajahnya sejenak kosong, sebelum air mata yang sejak tadi sudah dibendungnya mulai berjatuhan membasahi wajahnya. Ia membekap mulutnya untuk meredam isakan.

"SASUKE BODOH!" sentaknya tajam, lalu berlari kencang menjauhi mereka berdua.

Naruto sengaja menabrakkan bahunya ke bahu Sasuke keras-keras sebelum berlari ke arah Konoha hingga sosoknya tak nampak lagi.

Sasuke memandangi punggung Naruto dari kejauhan, merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah mengatainya hingga membuat gadis pirang itu menangis sedih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi … apa yang telah dilakukan Naruto itu salah besar. Tidak seharusnya ia melukai rekan satu timnya sendiri, tak peduli seberapa marahnya dia.

Sasuke kembali membantu Sakura berjalan, dalam hati merasa sedikit tidak nyaman saat melakukannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Aku sudah bisa berjalan, Sasuke-kun. Terima kasih sudah membantu~" ujar Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Lelaki Uchiha itu memincingkan matanya setengah curiga ke arah Sakura. Batinnya mempertanyakan kondisi Sakura yang sebenarnya. Bukankah gadis itu tadi begitu kesakitan sampai menangis parah?

"Hn." Hanya itu balasan dari Sasuke. Ia melepas pegangan tangannya dari bahu Sakura, tapi gadis itu langsung membersut.

"Jangan lepaskan peganganmu! Kakiku masih lemah, aku bisa jatuh kapan saja," pinta Sakura dengan wajah memelas.

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya membentuk satu garis lurus. Dengan amat terpaksa, ia kembali menyandarkan tangannya ke bahu Sakura. Ia berusaha menelan perasaan jengkel yang mulai menyeruak dari dalam perutnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat, tidak mau menjawab lebih dari itu.

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Aku tahu kau tidak suka Naruto yang sekarang ini, benar kan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya diam saja. Dia tidak tahu pasti apa yang dia rasakan pada Naruto sekarang ini. Apakah itu perasaan suka … atau yang lainnya.

"Memang. Naruto sekarang jadi menjengkelkan sekali. Dia juga semakin kasar. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, dia selalu saja mengganggumu. Menempel padamu seperti lem."

Sasuke masih diam, dalam hati mulai mempertanyakan ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan berakhir.

"Aku bisa membantumu, Sasuke-kun. Aku bisa membuat Naruto berhenti bersikap seperti itu padamu." Wajah memelas Sakura sudah berubah sama sekali, berganti dengan wajah penuh perhitungan dan taktik.

Sasuke menatapnya curiga. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Sakura tersenyum padanya, matanya berbinar-binar. "Kau bisa bilang padanya kalau kita berkencan. Aku jamin itu akan menghancurkannya dan dia juga tidak akan berani mendekatimu lagi."

Dan Sasuke langsung melepas pegangannya dari bahu Sakura, membuat si Haruno terhuyung hampir jatuh.

"Sasuke-kun!" protes Sakura kesal, lalu berusaha menegakkan kembali tubuhnya sambil mendelik ke arah si Uchiha.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali menghancurkan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang berusaha ia buat agar setenang mungkin.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Jangan bilang kau tidak sependapat denganku. Dia itu menyebalkan! Perayu dan pengganggu! Dia seenaknya sendiri dan suka memamer-mamerkan apa yang dia miliki! Benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku sangat menyesal dijadikan satu tim dengannya!"

Tatapan Sasuke mengeras, menatap tajam ke arah bola mata hijau milik Sakura. Ia menyadari satu fakta yang tersembunyi. "Kau yang berbohong."

"A—Apa?" Sakura terbata-bata.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya begitu erat hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Kau berbohong padaku. Wine itu bukan milikmu, tapi milik Naruto. Kaulah yang menghancurkan botol wine itu agar Naruto tidak bisa menghadiahkannya padaku."

Sakura tampak begitu panik. "S—Sasuke-kun... d—darimana kau bisa…"

"Dan Naruto me- _rasengan_ -mu karena kau telah menghancurkan botol wine itu. Ini semua sebenarnya salahmu, tapi kau berbohong agar aku menyalahkan Naruto."

Akhirnya semua titik bisa terhubung.

"T—Tunggu dulu, S—Sasuke-kun!" Tangan Sakura gemetaran, kali ini bukan akting. "A—Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya!"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh membelakanginya. "Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apa pun karena semuanya sudah jelas." Ia melangkah ke depan. "Jangan harap aku akan lebih memilihmu dibandingkan dengan Naruto. Naruto jauh, jauh lebih baik daripada pembohong sepertimu." Dan Sasuke langsung berlalu.

Sasuke berlari menjauh meninggalkan Sakura yang jatuh bersimpuh di atas tanah, meratapi hancurnya sandiwara yang ia buat.

Lelaki Uchiha ini merasa sangat bersalah. Ia terus-terusan mengutuk diri sendiri karena telah memercayai kebohongan dibandingkan dengan Naruto sendiri. Gadis pirang itu tidak akan bisa berbohong padanya. Gadis itu akan selalu mengatakan hal jujur. Dan bodohnya, dia malah memercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh ular picik Sakura itu.

Sembari berlari kencang, Sasuke memikirkan cara agar ia bisa meminta maaf kepada Naruto, agar gadis pirang itu mau bicara padanya. Tapi hanya ada satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang ini… Ia harus ke rumah Naruto. Ia harus memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja.

.

ooOoo

.

Naruto berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Selimut yang menutup sebagian wajah menyembunyikan suara tangisnya. Berkali-kali dia menyeka air matanya dengan kasar, tapi wajahnya tetap saja basah.

"Sasuke bodoh," bisiknya sebal. Ia mendengus lalu kembali menyingkirkan kembali air mata yang mengalir sampai ke dagu.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh, huh?"

Naruto langsung mendongak memandang ke arah jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Di sana, ada Sasuke yang tengah duduk di jendela, menatapnya tajam.

"S—Sasuke! Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?!" tanya Naruto sambil berusaha menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

Terdengar sebuah tawa kecil. "Tentu saja menemuimu. Buat apa aku ke rumahmu kalau bukan karena ingin bertemu denganmu." Sasuke melompat masuk ke kamar Naruto dan mulai melangkah mendekat.

"A—Ada urusan apa kau ingin menemuiku," suara Naruto tak begitu kedengaran karena teredam selimut.

Sasuke menduduki ranjang sebelah kanan Naruto, merilekskan tubuhnya sejenak.

Lelaki berambut hitam ini menghela napas pelan. "Sepertinya aku telah salah menilai situasi tadi," ujarnya dengan nada muram, kepalanya sedikit menunduk. "Aku bodoh sekali tidak memercayaimu dan malah lebih percaya kata-kata bohong dari Sakura."

Naruto hanya memandanginya, tak bisa mengucapkan apapun.

Muncul secercah senyum kecil di wajah Sasuke. "Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku lebih percaya padamu."

Wajah Naruto memerah seketika. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. "Bodoh."

"Memang," sahut Sasuke, kedengarannya malah senang.

"Sasuke bodoh."

"Benar."

"Yang paling bodoh dari yang terbodoh!"

"Tidak salah."

"Lebih bodoh dariku!"

Sasuke mendadak diam. "Sepertinya aku akan menyangkal yang itu." Jawabnya akhirnya.

"A—Apa?! Kau bilang aku tidak lebih pintar darimu?!" Seketika selimut yang menutup sebagian wajah Naruto terhempas turun, menampakkan wajah kesal gadis berambut pirang yang masih memerah.

"Tidak juga." Sasuke memandang lurus di iris biru cerah Naruto. Tatapannya melembut. "Kau memang tidak lebih pintar dariku, tapi kau jelas-jelas lebih kuat."

"Huh?" Otak Naruto mendadak macet.

"Tch, dasar Dobe. Aku ini tidak lebih kuat darimu. Tenagamu itu seperti gajah, bukan tandinganku. Jika kau mengamuk, mungkin saja aku akan terlempar sampai ke negara lain," ujar Sasuke sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Matanya mengerling nakal.

"Teme!" teriaknya marah, tapi hanya dibalas oleh suara tertawa Sasuke yang jarang sekali ia dengar.

Tapi kali ini tawa Sasuke terdengar lebih tulus. "Aku hanya bercanda."

Naruto kembali diam, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Setelah beberapa menit tidak ada yang bicara, akhirnya Sasuke memecah kesunyian.

"Kau sangat cantik saat sedang marah," ucap Sasuke, wajahnya melembut kembali. "Tapi kupikir aku lebih suka saat melihatmu tersenyum."

"U—uh …"

"Tch, belum-belum wajahmu sudah merah sekali seperti itu. Aku hanya bilang kau cantik, dan ekspresimu sudah seperti ini. Apa jadinya jika aku bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu?"

Dan Naruto langsung terbatuk.

"Lihat, aku benar bukan?" ujar Sasuke jail, ia mempermainkan alisnya dengan sikap menggoda. Hal yang sangat tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha.

"Jangan mempermainkanku! Bercandamu itu sama sekali tidak lucu, Sasuke!" protes Naruto marah.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berniat ingin meninggalkan Sasuke karena bocah Uchiha itu yang bertingkah kelewat menjengkelkan. Tapi, begitu ia menurunkan satu kakinya, ia terhempaskan kembali ke ranjang, dengan Sasuke yang memerangkap tubuhnya.

"Sasuke!" Wajah Naruto terlihat kaget bercampur tak percaya.

Tatapan Sasuke begitu deras menghujam ke arahnya, membuat Naruto bergidik. Naruto memandangi kedua kelereng hitam milik Sasuke, seakan ikut terhisap ke dalamnya.

"Dobe," bisik Sasuke, nadanya rendah dan sensual. "Sayang sekali, tapi itu semua bukan lelucon."

Naruto membuka mulutnya ingin protes, tapi mulut Uchiha dengan gesit membungkamnya.

Mendelik tak percaya, Naruto mulai berusaha melepaskan diri dari bekapan Sasuke, tapi lelaki itu begitu kuat mencengkeramnya, membuat Naruto nyaris tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan bebas.

Sasuke mengecup bibir dengan lembut, satu persatu kecupan yang dilayangkannya semakin berubah ganas, dan agresif. Setiap kecupan membuat Naruto kehilangan akal. Jika awalnya dia berniat ingin menghindar, kali ini gadis ini mulai berani untuk mencium balik. Kecupan yang awalnya lembut, kini berubah menjadi ciuman dan lumatan bibir yang ganas dan penuh gairah.

Dan begitu saja. Mereka hilang kendali. Tangan saling menjamah dan menyentuh. Hingga sampai mereka di puncak hasrat tertinggi. Di mana mereka saling berpelukan erat, merasakan gemerlap surga sesaat yang membutakan semua indra.

Selesai, keduanya melemas. Tubuh basah oleh keringat yang mengkilat begitu mereka melakukan hubungan intim itu.

"S—Sasuke …" bisiknya, nyaris tanpa tenaga.

Sasuke membaringkan Naruto dengan lembut di atas ranjang

"Tidurlah. Aku akan ada di sini," janjinya, mengeluarkan senyum tertulus yang pernah Naruto lihat sepanjang hidupnya.

Naruto pun terlelap dengan senyum yang terlukis di wajah letihnya. Bersama Sasuke yang mendekapnya erat sepanjang malam itu.

.

ooOoo

.

" _Hora_ , _hora_ … sepertinya Ino sudah membuat banyak sekali masalah pada kalian semua."

Inoichi, yang telah kembali dari misinya di luar desa pagi ini, tertawa nyaring saat menyaksikan Naruto dalam balutan _dress_ berwarna oranye. Ino hanya berdiri di belakang ayahnya dengan tidak nyaman, memandangi Naruto, Sasuke dan Kakashi yang berdiri berseberangan dengannya.

"Ino sudah memberitahuku apa yang terjadi, sepertinya memang agak sedikit merepotkan. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan segera melepas jutsu itu!" Tangan Inoichi membentuk sebuah tanda _peace_ sambil mengedipkan mata dengan tingkah kekanakan.

Kakashi menatapnya dengan jengah. " _Onegaishimasu_ , Inoichi-san."

"Baiklah! Naruto, sekarang aku mau kau menatap mataku," Inoichi menginstruksikan.

Tanpa tahu apa-apa, Naruto melakukan apa yang diminta. Ia menatap mata Inoichi-san yang kelihatan mulai berpendar-pendar hidup.

"Lepas!" seru Inoichi, sambil menepuk kedua telapak tangannya menimbulkan suara yang lumayan keras.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, bingung.

"Nah! Sekarang jutsunya sudah benar-benar hilang!" Inoichi berteriak puas sambil tersenyum lebar.

Naruto masih terdiam, melamun. Tapi begitu ia mengedipkan matanya lagi, terdengar bunyi "Puufff!" yang keras bersama dengan kepulan asap putih tebal di sekitar tubuhnya.

Dan sosok perempuan Naruto telah lenyap. Berganti dengan Naruto versi laki-laki yang _masih_ memakai dress orange.

"U—uh?" Naruto masih belum sepenuhnya kembali ke kenyataan, bahkan setelah sexy-no-jutsu miliknya terlepas juga.

Di belakang ayahnya, Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya, menyeret pikiran Naruto ke kenyataan.

Sasuke dan Kakashi hanya diam memandangi si Uzumaki ini, dalam hati terkekeh melihat penampilan Naruto yang berbalut dresis orang yang feminin.

Naruto, yang masih belum sepenuhnya menyadari kondisinya sendiri, akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya, mencari tahu apa yang membuat semua orang menampilkan wajah aneh mereka.

Sasuke menunggu reaksinya sambil menghitung dalam hati.

Satu,

Dua,

Tiga,

Empat—

"EEEEHHHHHHHH? APA YANG KUPAKAI INIIIIIII ?!"

.

ooOoo

.

"Aku tidak percaya aku menghabiskan tabunganku hanya untuk membeli baju-baju bodoh ini." Naruto menggerutu kesal. Matanya memandangi nota yang ia temukan di atas meja di kamarnya dengan tatapan jengkel bercampur menyesal. Di atas ranjang sudah ada dua setel pakaian wanita yang ia beli kemarin, yang ternyata harganya mampu menguras dompet Naruto hingga ke pangkalnya.

Sasuke yang berdiri di ujung ruangan terkekeh pelan, mengundang tatapan jengkel dari lelaki pirang di sana.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, berusaha menekankan makna tersembunyi bahwa ia ingin mengusir Sasuke dari rumahnya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Tentu saja untuk bertemu denganmu," jawabnya singkat, masih tersenyum sambil melangkah ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata … pikirannya sejenak kosong.

Aneh sekali. Ia seperti pernah mengalami percakapan ini sebelumnya. Tapi kapan?

"Kau tidak ingat apa yang kita lakukan kemarin, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sensual, langkahnya semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto yang masih tampak kebingungan.

"A—Apa maksudmu?" Naruto ragu-ragu bertanya. Ia menyipitkan matanya memandang setiap gerakan yang dihasilkan oleh Sasuke. Lelaki itu melangkah terlalu dekat!

Si Uchiha itu menghela napas. "Sepertinya kau tidak ingat," renungnya dengan suara kecil. Tapi sejurus kemudian, sebuah senyum aneh muncul di permukaan wajahnya. Senyum yang… _well_ , nakal dan berbahaya. "Tapi tidak masalah. Aku akan membuatmu mengingat setiap detail dari apa yang kita lakukan semalam."

Naruto berjengit kaget. "S—Sasuke! Apa yang kaulakukan?! Menyingkirlah dariku!" protesnya, tubuhnya sudah menempel dengan tubuh Sasuke.

Dalam sedetik, Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto terjatuh ke atas ranjang, dengan tubuh tegapnya memerangkap tubuh Naruto yang lebih kecil, mencegah si Uzumaki untuk meloloskan diri.

"Aku tidak peduli kau dalam tubuh laki-laki atau perempuan. Kau tetaplah Dobe-ku."

Dan begitu bibir dingin Sasuke menjamah lehernya, Naruto langsung berteriak kencang.

"TEMEEEE!"

.

.

END

.

.

a/n:

Selesai :'D

Anyway, adegan seks lengkapnya bisa dibaca di blog saya (link ada di bio)

Maaf ya kalo aneh. FF ini emang dibikin setahun lalu pas saya masih newbie. Maafkan juga typo/karakter yang OOC.

Tapi makasih banyak udah baca. Kritik/sarannya saya tunggu :)


End file.
